Fire and Ice
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: Ldrid Solveig hates her family and everthign else. Everything changes when she befriends a tortured soul of a god, his heart filled with icy revenge. Will she melt his evil soul? Or will the frost of winter destroy her? One thing is certain, frienship can break you or it can save you... AU Rated T for later chapters.


**So i've been writing this for a little while as i mentioned on my hatter story that i became a loki fan (possibly fangirl... yes i am a fangirl -_-) Lets just get one thing straight... this isn't a love story, this is more hate/like then anything else and Loki won't fall in love with a mortal girl. I hope i've got most of the information right but if you want to correct me then tell me, the place name is a real place and i found it looked amazing!**

**I don't own Loki (i wish i did) or anything that belongs to Marvel, now on with the chapter...**

The never ending land of dying wheat was where Ldrid Solveig walked as the snow of winter threatened to turn her to ice. The gentle fall turns into a frozen water fall as the deadly crystals try to grab their unknowing prey. Little did Ldrid know what dangers were held within the snow or the dangers that would soon come to threaten her loyalty to her family, or threaten to change her. Far away a god is falling from his home of Asgard and is lost to the darkness of jealously and betrayal, revenge and defeat are marked in his slowly hardening heart. He would stop falling eventually though he does not know where he will land and what he will land on.

* * *

I never did like my brother, always the goody-goody. I lost count how many times he grassed on me saying it was all my idea. So what if he was only ten? You never grass on your sister, first rule you learn at school. Don't rat on your friends, why can't he just keep things to himself for once? The gentle fall of fresh snow blew into my face, I knew it would be freezing but I needed to get out of there. I can't stand my family, my father always telling me I need to be more 'lady like' thus taking all my horror books away. My mother always nagging me to learn how to cook and just to top it all off my lovely grandmother telling me I need to get a boyfriend. I scoff as best I can without getting a mouthful of snow, how many times do I have to tell her I don't need a boyfriend! I don't need some arse telling me what to do or what to say, I am my own person and do what I want. My grandmother was always on my back about that, saying I'm pretty and could get a nice looking boyfriend.

I climb further up the hill as I had done many times before, the hills that spread along my families land was my escape from the chaos that was my family. My brother Robert or Bobby as I've always called him is a pain and follows me _everywhere_. I swear if I wasn't a girl he'd probably follow me into the bathroom! He is the good boy in my family and is the favourite, me I'm third the reason why? Our border collie Jake is more popular than me. Even though I'm the eldest my parents pay more intention to my brother than me, I'm the trouble maker. I never asked to get into fights; I never asked to be called a freak by my 'friends' at school… I never asked to be different. My surname Solveig means 'strong house' which is pretty ironic, I always hated it and my first name for that matter. Ldrid means 'fiery spirit' which does describe my personality but I still hate it, I've always just wanted a normal name like everyone else.

I push the negative thoughts to the back of my head and continue my climb, the snow making it even more difficult. My ginger hair has little defence against the attacking crystals, my mother hates the fact I have it so short but my argument is that it is just able to cover my ears so I don't look like a boy. I never liked having long hair as it just got in the way and caused too much trouble when trying to brush it.

I stop as the cold seeps into my skin and I start to shake, I really should have brought a coat. I feel every muscle in my body start to shake and my arms have turned bright red, I was never one to bother about the cold or the sun but it is really testing me now. I think about turning back when I catch a glimpse of something in the sky, I look up just as a shooting star passes over. I squint and see that it isn't a shooting star, my eyes widen as the object falls from the sky and speeds up as it enters the atmosphere. Fire burns around the object and I can't see what the object is, its pace picks up even more. It takes a matter of seconds but it feels like minutes as the object falls still picking up speed. I panic and crouch down hoping the object will pass over and not kill me, I close my eyes has my heart beats quicken. The sound of a plane flying overhead fills my ears and is followed by a loud and an earthquake type rumble, ringing follows as my damaged ears try to fix themselves. I stand shakily though I can't tell if it's the cold or the fact a meteorite has been meters away from me. I control my breathing before I move towards the large mound that sits in the centre of the crop field; the crunch of the frozen snow makes it impossible to be stealthy.

Curiosity outweighs fear as I slowly stumble towards the mound, it looks too small to be a meteorite hole but I am not a scientist and it still looks massive. I come to the edge of the mound and crouch down, the fresh mud covering my fingers. A groan comes from the centre of the mound, I duck down even further. I return to my normal position once again, my brain signals the rest of my body with instructions. Step one…

'Hel-hello? Is there anyone down there? I can get help.' Another groan is admitted from the mound so I assume there is someone in there; questions of the impossible don't seem to enter my mind. I edge myself down the mound making my clothes dirty, grey smoke stings my eyes and the smell of burning takes over my other senses. I come half way down when I grab a carefully placed stone, I yank it out and find myself losing grip of the dirt, I roll down the rest of the way and land on something soft. A grunt is admitted this time and sounds much closer; I lift myself up and realize I landed on a body.

's-sorry' I stutter the cold attacking my speech, I look down and see who I landed on and the sight makes me forget how to breathe. A man with dark raven hair lies half unconscious in the centre of the dirt, his clothing looks extremely like something you would see in a Greek myths film. Gold and green with a tad of black covers the armour; I don't really notice the clothing as I keep staring at his face. His eyes are closed which in many ways I am glad of as my face just looks like a gawping fish, I snap out of my gaze and think of step two…

'I need to get you inside before you get hypothermia, can you sit up or move at all? I can't do this on my own.' What sounds like a defeated chuckle escapes his mouth.

'I don't think I will get what you call hypothermia; I am guessing by your lack of intelligence this is Earth and Earth in winter…Brilliant.' I don't think about what he has said and just try to lift him into a sitting position, he gasps and I'm forced to let go and let him fall back to the ground which makes another moan.

'Do not touch me mortal, I don't need your help!' He snarls and I think about kicking him, he breathes deeply for a few seconds then rises on his own accord. I think about helping him but change my mind as I remember his last words, after what feels like an eternity he manages to get to his feet and stand somewhat straight. I now see his eyes and see how deep they are, they look angry but dull at the same time. He stares at me, obviously taking in my appearance and thinking he is better than me with every look. His breathing is still heavy from the effort of pulling himself up, still he stares and I start to get uncomfortable if I could get any more uncomfortable.

'What are you staring at? Haven't you seen a girl out in the snow before?' He takes another session of deep breathes before he answers.

'I haven't seen one dumb enough before. I would hold your tongue if I were you, you have no idea who you're talking to.' I scoff and take in more of his appearance and see that he really does look like someone important though I wouldn't let that stop me.

'I know who I'm talking to, a man who just fell out of the sky and looks like he should be fighting for Sparta. I don't care if you're an alien or a god you crashed into my families land and you're going to fix it.' He chuckles once again though it isn't humorous at all and it sends a shiver down my spine.

'You're brave I'll give you that but foolish, as for your land it looked like a wasteland before I got here. You are right about one thing which is a surprise, I am a god mortal girl and I will be treated with respect.' I go to answer back but ask a question instead.

'What is your name then?' He straightens his back to look tall.

'I am Loki of Asgard.'

'Not very nice to meet you Loki, my name is Ldrid Solveig. I would shake your hand but you didn't want to touch a mortal.' I mock and watch as his face turns sour and darker, I knew he wasn't the sort of person to play games with but I got nothing to lose. He sighs at my childish behaviour and limps passed me, he begins to exit the mound though he struggles terrible. I watch for a few seconds then grab him before he falls back down again, he tries to push me away but I don't let go.

'Unhand me mortal I said it before and I will say it now I don't need your help!' He snarls again and pushes me away; I huff in annoyance and cross my arms over my chest.

'You so called gods are very stubborn. All I'm trying to do is help you; you are injured and can't do it on your own. Stop whining and act like a man rather than a brat for five goddamn minutes.' He growls at my words but doesn't say anything, I step towards him again but this time I just climb up the mound. Once I'm up I turn to face him and see he is giving me a sour look, I roll my eyes and let a hand rise towards him. He stares at it for a few minutes then grabs it angrily, I pull with the little strength I have and eventually pull him up out of the mound. He immediately lets go of my hand and doesn't look at me, instead he looks at the surroundings until his gaze rests on my house that stands in the distance.

'Your home is very small, you said you had a family and you all fit in there?' He scrunches his nose in disgust which I take very offensively.

'It is better than having nowhere to live and it keeps the cold out.'

'I hardly believe that, what part of the Earth is this?' It takes me a few seconds to calculate his words and I speak with a sour tone.

'Denmark.'

'I need it to be a little more specific than that.'

'Fine, Central Denmark and we are in Struer, are you Happy now?'

'Not really, this place reminds me of somewhere I know. You don't sound like you are from Denmark, I know that Earth has many confusing languages and I know what Denmarkians sound like believe me.' I smirk as best I can without Loki seeing but it is difficult as he from what I've seen he observes everything.

'What may I ask is so amusing mortal?' Apparently he has eyes on the back of his head as well.

'You don't call people from Denmark Denmarkians; I'm from New York which is in America.

'Very well, you are a Midgardian and I know that is correct. Not that I care but why did you move here?'

'Too noisy and my father wanted a farm, another reason is my mother is Danish and wanted to come home. When I'm old enough I'm moving back to New York.' A chuckle again escapes his lips and I am starting to wonder if 'Loki' belongs in a nuthouse.

'I wouldn't get your hopes up… Ldrid you said your name was, that doesn't sound very American.' I silently applaud him for getting American right and because he actually remembered my name, he turns to face me once he sees that I haven't said anything for a few seconds. I answer quickly, looking straight into his seaweed green eyes.

'As I said my mother is Danish so she wanted her firstborn to have a Danish name. As you've probably guessed already I have a younger brother who actually has a normal name, Bobby if you must know.' As soon as I finish speaking I question why I have told him so much about myself, I know nothing about him. It must be his eyes that seem to drown me in seaweed, wrapping around my arms and legs so I can't escape. Something about Loki's posture suggests he is taking in every word I say, trying to manipulate more information out of me. I feel like I've already said enough but my tongue betrays me, and my mouth makes more words.

'Ldrid means fiery spirit and that is the only thing I like about my name, I hate my family because they always think about Bobby first. I know it's selfish but I wish just for once that they acknowledge me more than just a nuisance.' I take a deep breath and watch the crystals that escape when I breathe out, I have defiantly said too much. The snow gets heavier the longer we both stand in silence, he continues his staring at me and it starts to piss me off. I don't necessarily want him to say anything but I want him to quit staring at me like I'm freak. I drag my eyes away from his and look at my family's home, long forgotten in the distance. After getting the worst off my chest my whole body radiates with warmth, the devilish thoughts that I kept locked away in my mind now free have made me less tense. I begin to think of a way to explain to my family why I have brought a god into the house, not an easy task.

'It isn't selfish to want acknowledgement from your family, to hate your family is understandable. I think you mother named you well however, you have a fiery spirit. You must have powerful magic to make me pity you, for you see I am the god of mischief.' I don't let my eyes falter from my family home but I straighten my posture.

'Funny, my father used to call me the queen of mischief and I don't want your pity. You don't by any chance have what was it. Midgardian clothing do you?'

'I can conjure up some though May I ask why?' I let my gaze rest on his unchanged features and give him a sympathetic look, knowing full well that my grandmother will murder him.

'How would you feel if I asked you to act like a teacher from my school?'

**So what do you think? if you want me to carry on then i would love for you to tell me as i'm not used to writing anything other than Batman,this will have humour here and there and mostly in the next chapter, pls review!**


End file.
